Protective garments which are adapted to protect and control the temperature of a wearer's body are frequently a necessity for persons when in harsh environments, as for example, oil field workers in the desert or other high temperature climates, fire fighters when fighting a fire, and construction craftsmen such as pipe fitters, welders, and millwrights who oftentimes must work in enclosed vessels or similarly confining spaces where the temperature may exceed 100.degree. F. Suits made of material such as Nomex have been devised for those who work in hostile atmospheres 'such as in chemical plants and petrochemical refineries. While a variety of such garments have been devised, all are lacking in one or more aspects which either endanger the garment wearer or add to his discomfort. A typical problem is an inability of the garment to maintain temperature in healthful and tolerable ranges about different areas of the wearer's body. Another problem is an inability to control the amount of moisture in the cooling fluid which therefore complicates system operation and adds to the wearer's discomfort. In addition, the protective garments in the prior art typically require cumbersome backpacks ar supporting paraphernalia which can seriously impede the activity of the wearer and which typically lack any means whereby information as to the wearer's physical condition, identity or location can be ascertained by a distant observer.